percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 4: My Sister
After the bad confrontation with Juan Fart-ezz we decided to check out New Rome. I went with my sister and Emiley, the others were lead by some guards. After a few hours of checking out the place I was still amazed. I learned so much about my sister's background and about my dads roman form. "What is your place in this camp?", I asked. "What do you mean?", she replied. "That Juan guy said he is a praetor so what are you", I asked. "I'm the centurion of the first of cohort", she said. Her Bulgarian accent made everything she said sound interesting. "A centurion?", I said. "A centurion is like our cabin heads", Emiley said. "What has been going on that you guys need our help", Emiley said. "Well a few months ago a new breed of venti started to appear. They are a lot stronger than the usual storm spirits and their attacks seem to be organized. We don't know what started this but we are being under constant attack", she said. "Well we kind of know something about it", I said. "Really?", Katerina said. Emiley and I told her about what happen with Triton and Mimas and what happen in Tartarus. "Wow you guys been through Tartarus", she said. "So what's that guy Juan's problem", I said. "Well he came from a family that was ruled by the Columbian drug cartel. As a son of Jupiter he is expected to leap", she said. "You mean "lead", you said leap", I said. "Sorry my English isn't very good", she said. She brought us to an arena that was field with demigods fighting. "Now lets see what you can do", she said. "You want to fight?", I said puzzled. "Yes, I heard stories of your victory over Oceanus and I want to see for myself", Katerina said. "Sure, but I wont hold back", I said. I brought out Stream Surge and flipped it in the air. My coin became a lance and I pointed towards my sister. "Aqua", she said and bracelets on her arm turned into two swords. "Lets begin". I didn't recognize her fighting style, it was like a new language. I thrusted my lance at her and she blocked with one sword and used the other to do what I thought was a stabbing motion but it was a distraction and she swiped kicked me and I fell back. She brought both swords down towards my face so I used my lance to block. I kicked her and her chest and she was starting to fall back but didn't. I got up and was ready to go again but we were interrupted. "Katerina you have been summoned", the boy said. He had dark skin, dreadlocks, and black eyes. He was 6'7 and crazy built, man and I thought Boyd was muscular. "Who are you ?", Emiley said. "I'm Lucas Marx, son of Vulcan and master blacksmith of Camp Jupiter", Lucas said. He looked at my weapon and grabbed it from me. He managed to turn it into a sword. "How did you do that", I asked. "Dude you ruined your weapon, I'm surprised that it didn't even break yet", Lucas said. I didn't notice it but Stream Surge did get some cracks in it through all the fights we been through. "Don't mess it up", I said. "Don't worry", he said. "Lets go we might be under attack", Katerina said. Chapter 5: Quest For The Scythe Category:Chapter Page Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Anamantiumninja